Azkedellia Rex
by glassfacet
Summary: Post-Eclipse Azkedellia, through the eyes of Jeb Cain, and all the insanity of a formerly possessed princess attempting to possess herself. Formerly "Total Recall". Az/Jeb, Cain/Glitch
1. She Can Get It

Chapter One - She Can Get It

_Yeah, she don't stop_

_She's working it all about_

_She's moving around the clock_

_And she can get it, sh-sh-she can get it._

The post-Eclipse Royal Family was a motivated, active one. The utter madness of the Witch's reign required a major overhaul of the state. Fortunately for Queen Lavender, there was no shortage of people willing to pitch in. Unfortunately for Wyatt and Jeb Cain, they were placed inside of the palace and believed that they would be bored. Until the specifics of their assignments were revealed.

Wyatt Cain was in charge of Princess Dorothygale's security. Jeb Cain was in charge of Princess Azkedellia's.

Jeb's first meeting with Azkedellia was very stiff and formal. This could have been annuals of bitterness and loathing for her on Jeb's part. It could also have been Azkedellia's exhaustion hiding behind the facade of Crown Princess. Whatever the reason, it was very clear that both just wanted to be as far away from the other as possible. The next few went better, as for the second one the princess was covered in mud; for the third one Jeb had knocked himself out with a loose floorboard and woke up to find Azkedellia pressing Light filled hands against his forehead and chest.

The first thing that Jeb learned about Azkedellia was that she was an independent soul. Yes, she had personal maids. No, they were not allowed to touch her wardrobe or her writing desk. She could handle keeping those areas clean herself. The second thing Jeb learned about Azkedellia was that when there was something she wanted done and she had a plan to do it, it would happen.

"I think this place needs a new look," said Azkedellia, looking over her dusty childhood rooms in the Central City Palace two weeks after her mother resumed the throne. "Something less stuffy, maybe."

"I'm sure Mom has it on her to-do list," said DG carelessly. "Besides, you promised to help me with my magic."

"Of course," said Azkedellia. "Why don't you try opening the curtains with your magic?"

"Oh sure," said DG sarcastically. "How do I do that?"

"Want them to open," instructed Azkedellia. "And then focus on that desire with all your stubbornness until it happens." As DG glared at the curtains, Azkedellia had the bed separate into its separate parts and shake itself off, much like a wet dog. By the time the dust had settled and the bed had put itself back together, DG had gotten the curtains open.

"I did it," said DG gleefully. "What else can I try?"

"Why don't you roll up that rug and put it on the cart?" suggested Azkedellia as she opened the wardrobe and began going through the now much too small gowns inside. DG, tongue between her teeth, focused on rolling up the rug and then levitating it. Her sister placed the gowns into three piles, one of which was also in the cart that Azkedellia had brought, Jeb suspected, for this express purpose. He sighed faintly.

"Is there anything we can do to help, your Highness?" Jeb asked on behalf of himself and his father. Azkedellia never paused in her sorting.

"I remember spilling something all over the settee the last time I lived here," said Azkedellia. "Would you mind taking it down to the workshops for repair and reupholstering?"

Jeb and one of the guardsmen standing outside had carried it out, as per her request. When they got back, they found Wyatt bemusedly carrying a nest of rats in a pine box out of Azkedellia's rooms. DG was learning how to magically restore paintings under Azkedellia's watchful eye, while the elder princess went through a chest of drawers. The maids were on ladders, dusting off the chandeliers and wall sconces. Jeb and the guard left with Azkedellia's old writing dest, also in desperate need of repair, according to the princess.

After lunch, DG was called to her more formal lessons, and Azkedellia's full plan was put into motion. Everything was removed from her suite, sometimes by the princess herself, for repair or redistribution. Jeb and his chosen guards were sweating by the time dinner was called for. Azkedellia was glowing.

"I am sorry for pushing everyone so hard," she said as they gathered in the sitting room of the suite, "but I needed this done, and quickly. And I apologize in advance because after dinner, there will be more work. I'll do most of it, I promise, but I will continue to need help. Meimei, leave the windows open please. Good work, and thank you!"

"So, how did the afternoon go?" asked Wyatt over their own dinner.

Jeb sighed. "Azkedellia is completely insane. There is literally nothing in her entire suite. Not even a speck of dust. Nothing."

Wyatt frowned. "The Queen won't be happy."

"The Queen may not have a choice," replied Jeb dejectedly. "I have no idea what she's going to tell her mother."

Jeb had taken an extra hour break with his dinner, trusting that the new shift of men would be enough to help and protect Azkedellia. When he got back to her suite, Jeb was surprised by the progress Azkedellia had made in his absence. Her sitting room's walls were a soft purple-grey with cream accents. The wood of the furniture was a warm mid tone brown. The painting over the fireplace was the one that DG had repaired that morning, one of the Royal Family in one of it's more casual moments. Azkedellia sat in one of the chairs, arranging stalks of lavender and fuji mums in a tall crystal vase.

"I like what you've done with the space," said Jeb, taking it all in.

"Thank you," said Azkedellia with a pleased little smile. "I know you thought that you'd be staying in the barracks - and you still can if you want - but traditionally, heads of security have their own rooms in the suite of the person they're protecting. Come have a look."

Curious, Jeb followed the princess through the double doors between the sitting room the hall that led to her bedroom. Azkedellia opened a well camouflaged door on the right of the hallway and gestured Jeb in. The room was forest green, for the most part, with unstained varnished wood furniture. There were throw pillows on the chairs and a desk already supplied with paper and ink. It felt warm and homey.

"Do you like it?" asked Azkedellia tentatively.

"It's good," said Jeb gruffly. Azkedellia quirked an eyebrow.

"I hoped you would," she said, smoothing a hand over the back of a chair. "All of this used to be in Daddy's hideaway. When DG was really little, Daddy and I would go to his workshop behind the palace and he'd teach me things. Everything we made together is in this room."

Jeb felt almost like he'd been punched in the stomach. Azkedellia had made most of these? Each piece was so carefully and clearly lovingly crafted. The room was a monument to her and her father. Her memories of happiness. Given over to Jeb, who hadn't wanted the assignment to protect her in the first place.

"I'm glad it still exists, then," said Jeb. "Thank you, your Highness. I'd be honoured to live here."

She nodded and left. Jeb heard the door to her bedroom open and close behind her. He looked over each piece of furniture, the layout of the room, the carefully thought out pieces of art that Azkedellia had thought he might like. He checked the carefully placed clock and realized that if he was going to sleep in his new room that night, he was going to need to move his things in.

When his men had asked about the move, Jeb had invited them to help. "It's a tradition, apparently. She gave me the choice as to where I wanted to live, and after seeing what she did with the space, I chose to live there. You're welcome to come and see why, if you'll help me carry my stuff there."

They ran into Wyatt Cain on their way back, and he joined the group that was headed up to Azkedellia's apartments in a bit of bewilderment. The sitting room, in its formal elegance, earned nods of approval: this is what a princess' home should look like. Jeb's room drew groans of envy.

"So where'd Azkedellia get the furniture from?" asked Wyatt as he examined the desk.

"Ahamo's workshop," said Jeb. "Apparently, they made it together." The hubbub immediately quieted.

"She really trusts you, sir," said one of the men. "I mean, everyone knows that Ahamo and Azkedellia are close. These pieces are special."

"I know," said Jeb. Pleased with their commander's new quarters, the men filed out and headed back to their own homes. Wyatt stayed behind.

"She's growing on you," commented Wyatt.

"Maybe a little bit," admitted Jeb. "She's got a way of just getting things done."

"That's Gale women for you," said Wyatt. "Don't be a stranger, Jeb." And then he was gone, leaving Jeb alone in a room that epitomized the love between parent and child to think about his own relationship with his remaining parent.


	2. Suddenly I See

Chapter 2 - Suddenly I See

_And everything around her is a silver pool of light_

_The people who surround her feel the benefit of it_

_It makes you calm_

_She holds you captivated in her palm_

Queen Lavender was displeased when she was finally invited to Princess Azkedellia's apartment along with the rest of the family. While everything that Azkedellia now had in her rooms was from royal storage, she had needed the queen's permission to use it. Azkedellia shrugged her mother's objections off and showed them the room her maids, Meimei and Saria, lived in, which was a pretty confection of pink and beige and filled with refinished furniture from her bedroom.

"I'll admit that you have taste," her mother told her. "And you certainly take good care of those in your employ, Az. But really, did you have to use beige?"

"Meimei and Saria picked you the colour combination from the four I offered them," said Azkedellia resolutely. "Beige is the one colour that never seems to be used in the palace. Jeb, may I show them your room?"

"Of course," said Jeb with a slight bow, mostly to hide his smirk. Azkedellia wasn't going to let her mother rule her completely.

"Oh, Azke," breathed Ahamo when he saw what his daughter had done with the space. "Look at all of this! You broke your finger making the wardrobe, remember? And this footstool was your first ever woodworking project. I remember this desk. It's the one you made yourself, from the design up, isn't it?"

"It is," said Azkedellia. "Do you mind that Captain Cain is using it, Daddy?"

"Not at all, Azke," said Ahamo, pulling his little girl into a hug. "I'm glad to see it used."

"You two made these?" said the Queen, looking over one of the embroidered pillows. "When? I didn't know about it."

"Just after Deege was born," said Azkedellia. "I made her teething toys as well."

"Way cool," said DG. "You're a pro, Az. This is all high quality stuff."

"Come see my room," said Azkedellia, ushering them out of Jeb's space and into her own. The heavy blue velvet drapes were gone, replaced by lightweight gold curtains that had Light woven into them. Dark wood furniture stood against royal blue walls; the dark sleigh bed was covered by gold-embroidered blue linens and crowned by a gold Light canopy. Blue-and-gold rugs sprawled over the floor. The original wall sconces and chandeliers glittered and flooded the room with light.

"Better than the last time I was here," said DG, running a hand over the curtains. "Where did you find these?"

"In the warehouse," replied Azkedellia. "They haven't been used in a century, but when I found them I fell in love with them. They're reassuring." Her family nodded in understanding. If their Az wanted to surround herself with light, then they wouldn't stop her.

"The rooms suit you, Az," said Lavender. "You've done beautiful work on them. I would have appreciated a warning, though."

"My love, you know that if Az had formally applied, you would never have found the paper," said Ahamo. "Your desk is covered with requests for help from all over the OZ."

"While we're on the subject," said Azkedellia cautiously, "Mother, I was wondering if I could do some renovating work in the OZ. Things like revitalizing the Fields of the Papae, helping with road repair."

"Both of those things will be hard work," warned her mother.

"Badly needed work," said Azkedellia. "I have control over my magic. I know the history of the OZ and all of the deportment anyone could ever want. It's my mess, Mother, let me help clean up."

Queen Lavender thought for a moment. "Very well, Azkedellia. Take the next week and do an inventory of the warehouses, from furniture to food supplies. Everything must be noted. Feel free to include the Treasury in your accounting."

"Of course, Mother," said Azkedellia. She pulled her sister over to her desk to show her one of the sketches Azkedellia had done overnight. Ahamo joined them when the women started talking about design details.

"Captain Cain," said the Queen quietly. "I realize that Azkedellia is your priority. I would appreciate it if you would keep a very close eye on her for me. Tell me what's going through her head. Diary entries, interesting bits of conversation, anything that you deem relevant. I want all of the details."

"You want me to spy on her?" said Jeb incredulously. The Queen nodded.

"I've never been the one who was close to her," said Queen Lavender. "She is my daughter, and I want to help her if I can. But I don't know our Az very well. And I worry for her."

"Of course, your Majesty," said Jeb, bowing to the queen. "I'll be the soul of discretion."

Lavender nodded and went back to the sitting room. Through the open doors, Jeb could see her looking at the portrait of her family, almost wistfully. Watching the Gales, Jeb felt sympathetic. He had grown up without his father, and they were awkward around each other. Lavender and Ahamo had watched their eldest daughter kill her sister, imprison her mother, and inflict misery on thousands of people, never knowing until it was too late that Azkedellia was possessed. Lavender was trying to pull her family back together, but didn't have the means to reach her firstborn.

Jeb promptly resolved to make more of an effort with Wyatt. Surely they had something in common other than being stuck in Iron Suits and Adora. And their respective headstrong princesses. Although that could be a good place to start.

The Queen and Prince Consort were called to a meeting with representatives from the various regions of the OZ soon after Jeb's conversation with the Queen, and shortly after that DG had to go to 'princess lessons'. Azkedellia sat heavily on one of the soft armchairs in her bedroom and rested her head on her knees. Jeb watched with some concern as the unflappable princess breathed long deep breaths, as though trying to hold off a panic attack.

"Are you alright, your Highness?" Jeb asked. Azkedellia made the universal gesture for 'give me a minute, please'. A few moments later, she sat up and resumed her perfect posture.

"Shall we make our way down to the treasury?" said Jeb. "Perhaps today is not the best for riding down to the warehouses."

"Of course," said Azkedellia, "though I'm not sure if there will be any relevant information there. I'm fairly sure that the Witch kept all administrative work in the tower. At some point this week, we'll need to take a task force out there and clear it out."

"I'll see what I can pull together for three days from now," said Jeb.

"Thank you, Captain Cain," said Azkedellia. She stood and, with the air of perfect composure she wielded so well, swept out of her rooms and down to the Treasury's record room.


	3. Homewrecker

Chapter Three - Homewrecker

_You'll find me in the lonely hearts_

_Under "Looking for a brand new start"_

_And I don't belong_

_To anyone_

Jeb jumped when Azkedellia slammed the last volume of the Official Records shut and glared at the shelves. She stood and returned the volume to the shelf, her brows knitted, and returned to her notes on the table. The frown deepened as she read over what she'd written down.

"Is something the matter, your Highness?" asked Jeb.

"That last book is from the annual the Witch took the throne," said Azkedellia. "Yet all records are spotty, from the census to the royal expenses. Why might that be, Captain Cain?"

"Perhaps there was something wrong with the record keeper?"

"Hmm. I wonder. The record of all deaths in the OZ is missing."

"Your Highness?"

"Yes?"

"Have you considered eating lunch today?"

Azkedellia blinked in surprise. "That completely slipped my mind. Lunch is an excellent idea."

The princess insisted that Jeb sit with her as she took lunch in her rooms. A large plate of assorted sandwiches was brought up for them. Azkedellia inhaled four before she paused for a drink of water. Jeb was amazed as she consumed half of the plate of sandwiches.

"I am very sorry for my bad manners," said Azkedellia. "I must have been hungrier than I thought."

"You're very dedicated to your task," said Jeb. "May I ask what you've found?"

"Mother, like most of the Gale dynasty, was very thorough during most of her reign," said Azkedellia. "There are records of everything about everything - including copies of her diary and Daddy's journals - right up until our last visit to the Northern Palace. After that, things begin to fall apart. There's too much information that is incomplete in the three years between that trip and the coup."

"What happened during the trip?" asked Jeb.

"DG's death and resurrection," said Azkedellia, "and the loss of Mother's Light. Daddy was sent away immediately afterwards as well. That was when Mother had to accept I was possessed."

"Why didn't the Queen tell anyone?"

"Because then people would ask her to recover me. And she gave up her Light for DG. She no longer has any magic that does not come from the Queen's Pendant, and that only ties her to the OZ. In essence, Mother placed herself in a position where she had to choose between her daughters, and she chose her favourite over the one who needed her."

That made Jeb double take. Azkedellia's face was well schooled, but in her eyes was a burning anger and an incredible despair. He didn't know that feeling, perhaps because he was an only child or perhaps because both of his parents had fought for him until they no longer could. Jeb was suddenly very grateful to Wyatt and Adora for showing him the strength of their love for him. He was sorry for the princess seated across from him.

"May I ask a favour of you, Captain Cain?" said Azkedellia. "Please never tell my sister what I just said. I do not need her to feel guilty for not trying harder to get Mother to save me when she could."

"Princess DG tried to have the Queen help you?"

"It was the first thing she did when I became possessed," said Azkedellia. "Mother didn't listen, though she knew that there was something off about me when I came back from the cave. And there was nothing Daddy could do."

"I see," said Jeb. "I promise not to tell Princess DG what you have just told me."

"Thank you."

"What will you do now, your Highness?"

"I am going to write a summary report of my initial findings," said Azkedellia, "and hand it over to my mother. At which point, it is someone else's problem."

"How can I help?"

"Would you double check my escort for the trip to the Tower?"

Later that evening, Jeb recounted that day's conversations to Queen Lavender, Prince Ahamo and - to Jeb's surprise - Glitch. When he mentioned her discovery that the Records were incomplete, all three flinched. His description of Azkedellia's feelings around the early days of her possession, Glitch cried confusedly and Ahamo cursed.

Lavender sighed. "I thought she might feel that way. I am afraid that I owe my daughters both an apology for the favouritism I showed."

"I think Princess Azkedellia would appreciate that, your Majesty," said Jeb. "I think she would like to spend some time with Ahamo as well, the way she did when she was a child."

"I can do that," said Ahamo. "Maybe the girls and I can do furniture building for charity together."

"Wonderful idea," said Lavender, smiling warmly at her husband. "Are you quite alright, Ambrose?"

"I don't understand why I'm upset," said Glitch, "but maybe I could spend some time with Azkadee too?"

"I think that right now, all the princess wants is for people to accept her," said Jeb. "We're to go to the Witch's Tower tomorrow."

"Please let us know how that goes," said the Queen. Jeb nodded and bowed himself out.

The ride out to the Witch's Tower was a quiet one, primarily because the closer they got the more Azkedellia shook. Her guards kept a wary eye on her as they went, but by the time they were five miles from the tower they had become concerned. An ashen Azkedellia called a halt and looked like she was trying very hard not to bolt or faint. Jeb pushed his horse closer to hers, wondering what might be wrong.

"I can't do this," Azkedellia whispered to Jeb. "I can't ride any closer. Captain Cain, I'm going to need help. And I might vomit."

"You don't have to go inside the tower," said Jeb. "I'll stay outside with you while everyone else searches for the documents. She's not there. The Witch isn't anywhere anymore. You and Princess DG saw to that."

Azkedellia bit her lips and nodded. She straightened in her saddle. "My apologies. Let's get this done today, shall we?"

They rode on. Azkedellia remained deathly pale, her lips pressed tightly together as though they were the only things keeping her from falling apart. It was difficult for Jeb to tell, but he was fairly sure that under her gloves her knuckles were white. They halted the horses near the entrance and dismounted, Azkedellia passing her reins to the nearest guard. She pressed her palms against the spiral seal that held the tower closed, and let her Light flood it.

Jeb picketed the horses and sat down facing away from the Tower. Azkedellia sat heavily beside him. She was a little less pale, and the shaking had stopped. She still looked like she was about to cry.

"Are you alright, your Highness?" asked Jeb.

"As well as I can be, under the circumstances," said Azkedellia. "So many horrible things happened here… There are records of everything. Holo-recordings, day-to-day legers, prison records. I think the Witch's diary is there as well."

"You seem sure of what we'll find," said Jeb.

"Everything she did, I saw," said Azkedellia. "That's where the idea for the suits came from. To have to watch something horrible over and over, and be helpless. I know what that's like as well as you do. This tower reminds me."

"I miss the Resistance," said Jeb abruptly. "The people I'd meet, the stories and the life in those camps."

"Tell me about it," whispered Azkedellia.

Jeb talked. He talked about the old couples who were always right where the other person needed them to be. He talked about the fledgling romances, the heartache of lovers lost, and the few who made it through the decade in the dark. He talked about the children born in the camps, and the ones who had come orphaned like himself. He talked about Adora, and about Yasmerie, who he'd thought he could maybe love. He talked of songs softly sung, stories told around fires of Ozma and of Dorothy Gale, founder of the dynasty, and of the days when the greatest concern was the weather and the harvest.

Azkedellia listened silently. Her lips quirked at the things that amused her, and her brow furrowed at the sorrows. "Thank you, Captain Cain, for sharing this with me. I am sorry I was unable to spare your friends the pain they suffered during the Witch's reign. But I am glad that there are people with the strength and the courage to live with their hearts in such misery."

"Captain, we've collected everything we could find," said a lieutenant. "And there was a lot of it. It could take days to go through."

"Thanks for the heads up, Joesh," said Jeb.

"I am sorry for my inability to be of greater assistance," said Azkedellia. "Thank you for all of your hard work. I am sure that this was difficult for you."

"Not as difficult as it was for you, your Highness," Joesh assured her. "We'll come back another day with a bigger crew to finish cleaning up. When you're stronger."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence," said Azkedellia. "Is everyone out?"

"I think so," said Jeb, doing a quick headcount. "Fifteen went in, fifteen came out. That's everyone."

Without a word, Azkedellia bathed the tower in white Light. In the space before the doors, she created a spiral shaped seal. In equal silence, she mounted up and lead the group back to Central City.


	4. Sisters

Chapter Four - Sisters

_Sisters, Sisters_

_There never were such devoted sisters_

_All kinds of weather, we stick together_

_The same in rain and sun_

When Jeb returned to Azkedellia's suite the next morning after a gruelling session with the Queen and Prince Consort, he found his charge eating breakfast with her sister and Glitch. Wyatt Cain was leaning against the wall by the mantle. Jeb nodded to Azkedellia and took up a position next to his father.

"How's Azkedellia been?" asked Jeb quietly.

"She laughed once," said Wyatt. "I take that as good."

"How've you been?" asked Jeb.

"Not as busy as you," said Wyatt. "Mostly, DG has princess lessons, so I go and keep an eye on Glitch. Stops him from doing ridiculous things."

"Like what?"

"Trying to put his brain back in. You'd need an Alchemist or a Gale woman to get it all right."

"At this point, it's Azkedellia."

"Right. Heard you went to the Tower yesterday."

"It was hard on her. She pushed through the panic and told us what to look for."

"She's brave. Braver than most people give her credit for."

"Yeah."

"Hey Cain," called DG, "come join us. I feel weird eating while you're just standing there."

"Please, Mr Cain, Captain Cain," said Azkedellia, "join us."Her eyes are brighter than he's ever seen them, and Jeb doesn't want to be the person to ruin Azkedellia's happiness. Not anymore. But that was before he understood what had happened to her, before anyone knew about her possession outside of the royal family. He took the seat between her and Glitch. Wyatt took a seat between Glitch and DG.

"Az and I were talking about the records problem," said DG, " and I was thinking that we could go to some of the other labs and look for notes from those places."

"We meaning who?" asked Wyatt warily.

"You, me, Glitch and Raw," said DG. "Az can mark the places on a map and we'll go. It'll be a break for all of us."

"It'll be just like our last trip," said Glitch cheerfully, "except with less being attacked and more campfire songs."

Wyatt thought about it for all of a minute. "Formally ask your mother. If the Queen says yes, then we'll go."

"We were also going to do some woodworking this afternoon," said Azkedellia, "and wondered if you wanted to join us, or if you perhaps wanted to just spend some time together."

"Thank you for the offer," said Jeb, "but I doubt that it would be a restful afternoon for either of us. I'm far too used to having you under my watch."

"I'll help," added Glitch. "It'll be a party."

"I'd like that very much, Uncle Ambrose," said Azkedellia. "I miss spending time with you. I am not sure that you remember, but I used to help you in your labs."

"I'll take your word for that," said Glitch. "What were we working on?"

"The Sunseeder," said Azkedellia softly. "And reversing lobotomies."

"Knowing that would be really useful right about now," said DG. "Did any of the research survive?"

"We will see once you raid those labs," said Azkedellia. "On a completely different subject, have you thought about your Presentation?"

DG made a face. "You have to remind me. Do I have to?"

"As Heiress Presumptive, yes you do," said Azkedellia.

"I thought you were the heir," said Jeb.

"No one will trust me after the Dark Annuals," said Azkedellia. "Thus, DG's princess lessons and Presentation."

"That's not fair to you!" cried DG. "They're cutting you right out."

"If you die childless, then my children get the throne," said Azkedellia. "And we are off topic. I was wondering if you wanted me to handle the wardrobe for the seven balls that make up your Presentation."

"You're a lifesaver Az," cheered DG. "Absolutely. Anything you pull together will be better than Mother's choices. She likes ruffles way too much."

"It is unfortunate," agreed Azkedellia. "Leave everything to me. I will have everything made up while you're gone, so I am going to need your measurements."

"What are your plans while we're out?" asked Glitch.

"I am going to wrap up as much of this mystery as possible," said Azkedellia, "and then I am going to submit a proposal for the reconstruction of Central City. If possible, I am going to convince Mother to let me revitalize the Fields of the Papae."

"It'll be dangerous for you to leave," Wyatt pointed out. "You're safer in the palace."

"If I stay, I will go mad," said Azkedellia. "There is only so much guilt I can take before I cave to it."

"Oh shoot!" said DG. "I have a meeting with Mom this morning. I have to go, Az, but I'll see you at dinner."

"Good luck with her," said Azkedellia. DG dashed out followed by Wyatt. "Uncle Ambrose, would you help me go through the notes brought back from the Tower? Just for a little bit?"

"You're just trying to make me feel useful," said Glitch.

"I need the help," said Azkedellia. "Please Uncle Ambrose?"

Glitch sighed. "Alright, Azkedee, pass me a chunk of those papers." Azkedellia jumped up and hugged him, then went to her desk and divided the papers so that Glitch's pile only had about a third of all the documents. Jeb summoned Glitch's usual clerk - his aide prior to the coup - and when the man arrived, Glitch and Azkedellia got to work.

Jeb brought his own paperwork in. It would be nice to just have a few moments to simply get things done. Between forms, he watched Azkedellia for a few moments. She took thorough notes, brow furrowing as she probably recalled the events she was reading about. Jeb hadn't seen any of the papers, but he could guess from the notes that Glitch was dictating to his clerk that her stack was the nasty stuff. Near the end of his own pile, an alarm sounded and the walls flashed white.

"What's happening?" asked Glitch.

"There's been an assassination attempt," said Azkedellia, "on one of the royal family members. Don't open the door, Captain Cain. That will break the wards."

"Wards," said Jeb flatly.

"Yes," said Azkedellia. "I put them in when I redecorated my rooms. They're complex, and they're my insurance policy. In case something went wrong."

"Lavender can't protect herself," said Glitch. "We have to go to her!"

"Mother has the best guards," Azkedellia reminded him. "And Deege has her Light and her Tin Man. Daddy's no pushover, and we are safe within my wards. When the crisis passes, the wards will go down and we will find out what happened and who the target was."

"Who do you think is the target?" asked Jeb.

"Any one of us," said Azkedellia. "Mother is not popular right now, since her decisions have come to light. Daddy has never been popular with some of the nobility. The Witch did horrible things in my name. DG defeated the Witch, and her followers are angry. Uncle Ambrose is known for his brilliant mind; if I am going to piece together the puzzles of the Dark Annuals, I am going to need him. Perhaps someone does not want the mystery solved."

"And the Cains are targets for Longcoats too," said Glitch. "Resistance leaders turned royal bodyguards close enough that Azkedee gave Jeb her precious furniture set."

"That too."

"I'd appreciate it if you told me about things like this," said Jeb. "It would make my job a little bit easier if I knew what security measures you've put in place."

"I wasn't sure when you took the job," said Azkedellia, "that you were here for purely professional reasons. Perhaps it was paranoia, perhaps it was common sense, but I did not trust you, former Resistance leader with good reason to hate me and want me dead. I had to make sure that I was safe."

"That's hardly fair, Az," said Glitch. "Jeb's a good guy."

"I did not know that then," said Azkedellia. "I know that now. I know Captain Cain better now, and I am less shaken than I was on the day of the Eclipse. Less frightened."

With that, she returned to her pile of papers. Glitch sighed and followed suit, resuming dictation of his notes. Jeb, still unsettled, did a perimeter inspection of the suite. When he looked closely, he could see the anchor points for the ward system embedded in the walls, ceiling and floor. The balcony was excluded from the ward, but that was expected. No one wanted to seal a killer in with their intended victim.

Two hours later, the wards faded. Immediately, Azkedellia rang for lunch, while Jeb poked his head out the door into the main hallway. A pair or flummoxed guards noticed him and came down the hall to where Jeb was standing.

"Mr Cain sent us to help guard Princess Azkedellia," said one, "on'y we couldn't find her rooms til just now. We been pacing this hall for the last few hours."

"I appreciate the effort you've made," said Jeb. "We heard the alarm and her Highness might have panicked a bit. No harm done; everyone's quite alright here. Report to Mr Cain and the Queen."

"Yes sir!" The guards head towards the Queen's public rooms, where she spends most of her time, running the country. Doubtless, that's where DG was when the alarms went. Wyatt would be with her.

He hoped his father was unhurt. He hoped that Princess DG was okay, for Azkedellia's sake.

The Royal family and their heads of security had a private dinner that night. Wyatt informed them that they had found three intruders, all armed. One was trying to break into Azkedellia's official office. The other two were wandering through the Royal wing of the palace. Wyatt had managed to get one of them to talk. They had been hired to kill Azkedellia.

"This isn't the first time," said Azkedellia, "nor will it likely be the last either."

"What happened the other times?" asked Ahamo.

"They couldn't find me or DG," said Azkedellia, "so they left the palace."

"Why am I a target?" asked DG.

"Some people just don't like the royal family," said Ahamo. "I'm glad you're both safe."

Jeb listened and filed information away for later perusal. Tomorrow, he and his princess would have a chat about her hidden security measures. For now, he listened to the Gales as they went over a brief history of their dynasty with DG and the Other Side's take on Dorothy Gale's story. From there the conversation moved to childhood stories and gentle teasing. Wyatt and Jeb laughed along, occasionally sharing stories of their own. It felt good, to Jeb, ending this bad day with laughter and family.


	5. In the Dark of the Night

Chapter Five - In the Dark of the Night

_In the dark of the night_

_Terror will find her_

_Soon she will feel that_

_Her nightmares are real_

Jeb woke abruptly from a deep solid sleep. Something wasn't right, his instincts screamed. He could hear erratic movement in Azkedellia's room. The princess had gone to bed immediately following dinner hours ago, citing magical exhaustion. Jeb, Meimei and Saria had played several hands of cards in the reception room before going to bed themselves. So what was going on in Azkedellia's rooms so late at night?

He pulled on his boots, double checked that his revolver was fully loaded, and slipped out of his rooms. He stopped outside of Azkedellia's doors, listened carefully and flung the door open with his gun ready in his hand. Jeb and Azkedellia looked at each other in surprise.

"What in the OZ are you doing?" asked Azkedellia.

"I could ask you the same question," said Jeb. "It looks like your wardrobe exploded in here."

"It does, doesn't it," said Azkedellia ruefully. She picked up a black and gold gown with gold epaulets and looked at it critically. "This would look good on DG, wouldn't it?"

"Not particularly," said Jeb. "What in Ozma's name are you wearing?"

Azkedellia flushed. "The Witch preferred revealing clothing, even in her nightwear. I, um, don't have anything else."

"And why wasn't this fixed before?" said Jeb. "You're uncomfortable." _And I'm getting uncomfortable._

"The royal seamstresses are coming in the morning," said Azkedellia as she grabbed a robe that wasn't much better than her mostly sheer nightgown, "and while I have a wardrobe, it's not comfortable for me, particularly the nightwear. I'm taking the Witch's dresses apart and repinning them into new ones. The bodice of this one would be a perfect base for one of DG's Presentation dresses."

"Does it have to be done right now?" asked Jeb.

"I can't sleep," said Azkedellia, "so I'm making myself useful. Getting things done."

"You slept fine at the Tower."

"I passed out repeatedly from a malnourished body and exhaustion. It's not the same thing."

"How long have you not been sleeping?"

"Nearly seven weeks now."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Azkedellia put the dress down. "I cannot sleep because I am tormented by nightmares. I have nightmares because I spent thirteen annuals trapped in my own mind with a sociopath for company. DG tells me that in the Other Side they call what I have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"And everyone knows about that," Jeb finished for her.

"The point is, I am ill," said Azkedellia, "and I have to process my trauma in my own way, at my own time. I slept for four hours, which is a complete sleep cycle. That, Captain Cain, is progress from when we first arrived."

"How long could you sleep then?"

"I couldn't at all. I simply went until I no longer could, and then passed out for two or three hours. Every few days, then."

"Your Highness, this can't be good for your health."

"Many things are not good for my health," said Azkedellia. "I am sorry to have disturbed your rest."

"No worries," said Jeb. "Maybe I can help with this wardrobe thing."

Graciously, Azkedellia cleared off one of her chaises. Jeb took a seat on it and watched as Azkedellia ripped out the stitches that held skirts and bodices together, piling the former on her bed and the latter on her reading chair. Sleeves and shoulder pieces went into a pile on an ottoman. Jeb fell asleep as she began sorting the bodices into different piles.

Meimei woke him the next morning as the suns were rising. "The princess wants you to eat breakfast with her."

Jeb sat up in the chaise where he fell asleep. He stretched his neck and looked around the room. Dressmaker's forms were set up with skirts and the beginnings of gowns on them, some of which he recognized from Azkedellia's wardrobe. Sighing, he pulled himself up and went through to the sitting room, where the princess usually had her breakfast.

"Good morning Captain Cain," said Azkedellia. "Please join me. I trust you slept well."

"If I didn't know you better, I would say you were joking," said Jeb.

"I am joking," said Azkedellia. "Thank you for staying with me last night. I managed to get another few hours sleep."

"I'm glad," said Jeb. "What did you dream about before I came in?"

"The night DG died," said Azkedellia, "except in my dream, Mother never came to check on her, so DG died for real and I was trapped with the Witch forever because there was no one to save me."

"It felt real, didn't it."

"It did. Too real. I had to check on DG to make sure that it had only been a dream." She paused and sipped her tea. "What are your nightmares about?"

"Watching my mother die. The Suit, mostly."

"I am truly sorry. For everything you have suffered."

"It wasn't your fault."

Azkedellia pursed her lips. "Then why do I have nightmares? On some level, I am guilty." She sighed. "Mother wants to know how the Records reassembly is going."

"You've put a lot of work into putting things back together," said Jeb.

"That is true," mused Azkedellia. "However, key documents are missing. DG must go on her trip soon, and I must return to the Tower and do a proper, thorough check. And there is so much other work to be done."

"We'll drive you over," said Jeb, "and you can sleep on the way there and back if you want to. We wear blue coats, not black coats, and I'll stay with you if you want, or perhaps Ahamo can come along and help us. You won't be alone."

"Thank you for the offer," said Azkedellia, "and the suggestion. I will ask Daddy if he will come. Have you spoken to your father lately?"

"Not in depth," admitted Jeb. "It's hard to reconnect after so long. But we're trying."

"I am glad," said Azkedellia. "Family is important. Perhaps you could visit with him while the seamstress is here?"

"It's an idea," said Jeb. "Maybe having Glitch as a third party will make things easier. Someone else to keep the awkward away."

Once the seamstresses arrived, Jeb wound his way through the palace to Glitch's labs. Since DG was at her princess lessons, Wyatt would be there supervising his friend. Jeb paused in the doorway to listen to the tail end of a lecture on the properties of titanium.

"What brings you here Jeb?" asked Wyatt once he noticed his son.

"Azkedellia's getting a new wardrobe," said Jeb, "and she pretty much ordered me to spend some time with you. So here I am."

"She's sweet, isn't she?" said Glitch dreamily. "It's hard to believe she's thirteen already. That's not right, is it?"

"She's almost twenty-seven," said Wyatt.

"Time flies," said Glitch cheerfully. His face fell. "I missed her Presentation! I was going to dance the third dance with her. It's her favourite, the pavane."

"Azkedellia never had a Presentation," said Jeb. "DG's is coming up. You could probably dance with Azkedellia then."

"So I could," agreed Glitch. "Remind me to ask her, won't you Tin Man?"

"Sure thing," said Wyatt. "How're you holding up?"

"Every day is an adventure," said Jeb. "She was up at two this morning destroying the Witch's wardrobe. I fell asleep in one of the fainting couches."

"You're living in her suite?" interrupted Glitch.

"Apparently, it's tradition," said Jeb.

"It is an old tradition," said Glitch, "but it's a Lurlinian tradition. Not a Gale one."

"What does that mean?" asked Jeb.

"Before the Gales was the Charlatan," said Wyatt, "And before him was the Ozma dynasty, and before them were the Fairie Queens, called the Lurlinias."

"Their heads of security were also their lovers," said Glitch. "So they had rooms in the Queen or Princess's suite. Azkadee loved that era of history."

"So Azkedellia wants me to be her lover," said Jeb flatly.

"Good luck with that conversation," said Wyatt. "You're pretty into that era as well, Glitch."

"This palace is Lurlinian," said Glitch. "Finaqua is more Ozman, and the Northern Palace is true Otherside. This is one of my favourite places. It's Lurlinian."

"From what I've seen of Azkedellia," said Wyatt, "it may just be that she wants people close by. She trusts you. And that's a compliment. Tutor tells me that the Gale Light needs to attune itself to people. Could be that's all she wants from you."

"I'll have to talk to her," said Jeb. "You're still living in the barracks?"

"Nope," said Cain, "I've got a room in the palace. Not in DG's suite, but it's a nice space."

"Maybe I can convince Azkedellia to host a card night," said Jeb. "If you wanted to play. Think your princess is up for it?"

"Have you met DG?" asked Wyatt. "She's up for anything but etiquette lessons."

"Aha!" said Glitch. "That's where I put those tungsten wires. Did you know that tungsten gives of a bright, clear light when it's hot?"


	6. Lies

p class="p1"span class="s1"Chapter Six - Lies/span/p  
>p class="p2" p  
>p class="p3" style="text-align: center;"span class="s1"emYou're too proud to say that you've made a mistakeem/span/p  
>p class="p3" style="text-align: center;"span class="s1"emYou're a coward 'til the endem/span/p  
>p class="p3" style="text-align: center;"span class="s1"emI don't wanna admit that we're not gonna fitem/span/p  
>p class="p3" style="text-align: center;"span class="s1"emWhy don't we just pretend?em/span/p  
>p class="p2" style="text-align: center;" p  
>p class="p2" p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1"Jeb waited until the army of dressmakers and assistants left Azkedellia's suite before he approached her. Saria had brought her a pot of tea, and Azkedellia was curled up in her oversized chair with her hands wrapped around a cup and her eyes closed. Loathe as he was to disturb her, Jeb needed to clear up a few things. Mostly about living arrangements.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""Is there something you needed, Captain Cain?" asked Azkedellia. "You've been staring at me for the past five minutes."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""There are a few things on my mind," said Jeb. "I think we need to have a talk about them and clear them up."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""My wards," said Azkedellia, opening her eyes.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""That is one of the topics," agreed Jeb. "Tell me about them."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""If you hadn't noticed," said Azkedellia, "there are two sets. The one on the Princess Hall - which is where we live - is as old as the palace itself. It is embedded into the stone and responds to threats on the residents."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""Why does Glitch live in this hall then?"span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""Uncle Ambrose is Mother's younger brother. He can't inherit, but in a pinch his daughters would do as Queens. If he had daughters, which he does not. Uncle Ambrose has always been very careful with his lovers."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""I see. And the second ward?"span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1"Azkedellia sighed. "Those who mean me and mine harm cannot find this suite. From the inside or the outside. Those not keyed to this ward or the other ward, or intend to harm me specifically, are forcefully ejected from the palace grounds if they are inside these rooms."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""So if I meant to hurt you, I would find myself outside of the palace walls?"span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""With a few broken bones, yes. I did say it was forceful."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""You can do that?"span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""I protect myself as best I can. And I protect my household with me."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""Thank you." Jeb drew a deep breath. "Glitch mentioned something interesting this morning when I was visiting with him and Dad."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""And that was?"span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""That having heads of security living with their charges is a Lurlinian tradition, not a Gale one. And that in Lurlinian tradition, heads of security were also the royal lovers."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1"Azkedellia smiled. "That is true. I have always loved the Lurlinain period, with its wildness and its magic. I have believed for a long time that the OZ lost something when the Ozmas reigned."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""Why am I here, your Highness?"span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""Here, having this conversation with me? Or living here at my request?"span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""Both."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""Because I wanted to keep people close to me. The Witch did not, and I am uncomfortable being alone. For my sanity, I felt it was best to have friendly souls closer than across the hall." She paused. "And I suppose I wanted to get to know you."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""Why?"span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""If you are going to be my stepcousin, I may as well know a little bit about who you are."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""What." Jeb could only stare at Azkedellia in surprise.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""I see the way Uncle Ambrose looks at your father," said Azkedellia. "And I see the way your father looks back. Either I am very mistaken, or they are still working out what they mean to each other."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""It's possible," admitted Jeb. "But not relevant to this conversation."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""On the contrary," said Azkedellia, "I rather think Uncle Ambrose's explanation was meant as much for Mr Cain as it was for you. As a confession without confessing. My uncle does like his little riddles. Or at least, he did."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""Before the Headcasing," said Jeb.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""Yes," said Azkedellia. "Before the Witch robbed him of himself. They were both irreparably damaged by the Dark Annuals, just as we were. Let them help each other heal."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""Have you found any of the research you were doing on reversing Headcasing?" asked Jeb.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""Some of it," said Azkedellia, sipping her tea. "Not enough of it. And people are wary of government experiments after what the Witch and her Alchemists were up to. And I refuse to discuss that right now. It can wait until DG comes back from her trip."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""Are you sure that's a good idea? Sending her away."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""If we don't, she will do something dangerous and reckless that will put us all at risk. Better that she has a task to concentrate on than be left to her own devices."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""Would it really be so bad?"span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""It was one of her adventures that got me possessed."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""Very bad then. Won't you miss her?"span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""I missed her for the annuals I thought she was dead. Knowing she's alive and close is enough. I will miss her when she goes, of course, but I know that she will come back. As will Uncle Ambrose and Mr Cain."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""You aren't sure of that."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""I must believe that. My sister has good friends, and each of them is strong in their own way. I must have faith that DG can do this. I must believe that she is brave enough to be the Queen of the OZ."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1"Jeb lifted his eyebrows. "You don't think your mother is brave? That you're brave?"span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1"Azkedellia's lips curved wryly. "Her brave face looks like she is going to cry. She herself never faced down the Witch or any other threat to the OZ. As for me, well, I shall never be Queen. I will be remembered as Azkedellia the Sorceress, usurper and murderer. The bravest I can be is making a public appearance."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""I seem to recall you working through pure panic to get to the Tower so we could retrieve the Witch's documents."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""I did. I suppose I am somewhat brave then."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""As brave as any Resistance fighter."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""Thank you. Truly."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""There was one other thing."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""What might that be?"span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""Would you consider hosting a card night here? For just a few people?"span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""It seems like a good idea. Not tonight though."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""I wasn't thinking tonight. Maybe after a calmer day, though."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""I like that idea." Azkedellia finished off the last of her tea and uncurled herself from the chair. "I am going to nap before dinner. Remind me to show you what I've come up with for DG so far."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""She hasn't even left yet though," protested Jeb.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1""It'll be good for her to know at least one of the things she's wearing," said Azkedellia firmly. She retreated to her bedroom. Sighing softly, Jeb went to his own room. He'd have to start reading up if he was going to keep up with this princess. For now, he had paperwork to handle.span/p 


	7. Shake It Out

Chapter Seven - Shake It Out

_Regrets collect like old friends_

_Here to relive your darkest moments_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_And all of the ghouls come out to play_

It was the early hours of the morning when Jeb woke, sweating, from a nightmare. He got out of bed, splashed some water on his face from the sink in the adjoining bathroom, and pulled on his coat. He took a seat at his desk and opened one of the books on the OZ's flora that he had borrowed from the library. He was just starting the section on camomile when a blood chilling shriek came from Azkedellia's rooms.

Jeb grabbed his revolver and dashed out of his rooms and into the hallway. Saria and Meimei, wrapped in dressing gowns, were at the doorway of their room. Jeb signalled for them to follow him, and flung open the door to Azkedellia's bedroom. What he saw nearly broke his heart.

The mirror was smashed, and locks of hair were scattered across the floor. Azkedellia herself was kneeling in the middle of the mess, a shard of mirror clutched in her hand, shaking hard. She looked up at the intrusion and let out one hard sob. Immediately, Saria and Meimei went over to her bed and pulled a blanket off. They carefully wrapped it around the princess's shoulders, and Azkedellia clutched at the edges. Unsure of what he could do, Jeb stayed in the doorway.

"Go to her," hissed Saria. "She needs you. I'm going to fetch her some tea."

Startled, Jeb nodded and cautiously made his way over to the still sobbing princess. He crouched in front of her and said softly, "Your highness, come and sit in a chair. The floor can't be all that comfortable." There was no response from the princess. "Azkedellia. Az. Come and sit in a chair."

Slowly, Azkedellia stood and stumbled towards one of the armchairs that flanked her fireplace. She buried her face in her hands and curled in on herself. Jeb sat across from her, pulling the blankets closer around Azkedellia's shoulders.

"I dreamed about _her_," said Azkedellia between sobs, "and the things she liked to do. Hurting people. Killing people."

"It's over now," soothed Jeb. "The Witch can't hurt anyone anymore."

"It is real in my head," sobbed Azkedellia. "It was real when it happened."

"Tell me," said Jeb, pulling her hands away from her face.

"It was the Mystic Man this time," said Azkedellia. "I loved him when I was a little girl. I was determined that I'd marry him when I grew up. She sucked away his mind, and then she sucked out his soul. To torture me."

"You've had this kind of dream before?" asked Jeb.

"Yes," said Azkedellia. "DG says it's part of my trauma. I - I keep meaning to talk to Raw or a physician about it, but I feel so guilty when so many others need their time more."

"Tomorrow, we'll go and talk to Raw together," said Jeb firmly. "You need help, your highness. You need someone to help you."

"You'll go with me?"

"I get dreams like that too. Of my mother dying. Of failed missions."

"What do you do when you get them?"

"I remind myself of the successes. Of the times things went right. Sometimes I read."

"What do you read?"

"Currently? About plants found in the southern OZ. It's soothing. It's what I was doing when you screamed."

"You had a nightmare too."

"I did."

"I'm sorry for your pain."

"I'm sorry for yours too?"

"Why do you read?"

"I want to keep up with you. You seem to know so much, I only understand half of it."

"I think we know about different things. You know how to survive. I only know book things."

"I think you know more than you think you do about survival, your highness."

"Azkedellia, please."

"Azkedellia. You're a survivor.

Saria placed a tea tray on the table between them. Azkedellia automatically pulled her hands away from Jeb and poured them both a cup of tea, exactly the way they each took it. Jeb sipped the tea gently; it was hot and strong and just the way he liked it. Part of him was surprised that Azkedellia had noticed how he took his tea. Saria retreated to the room she shared with Meimei, leaving Jeb and Azkedellia alone.

"I'm glad the three of you are here," said Azkedellia quietly. "Very glad. I would likely have done myself a serious injury if you had not been present."

"Let's have a good look at your hands," said Jeb, holding his own out for her to take. She placed her hands palm up in his. They were unmarred. Carefully, Jeb looked them over and then looked at the princess.

"There was blood on the mirror shards."

"I must've healed myself," said Azkedellia. "I do not really remember what happened between my dream and sitting in this chair."

"You cut your hair with a shard of mirror," said Jeb. "Meimei and Saria will fix it in the morning so that it's even. Can you go back to sleep?"

"I don't think I will be able to," said Azkedellia. "I will probably read until morning."

"Mind if I join you?" asked Jeb.

"Not at all," said Azkedellia. "I would appreciate the company."

Jeb went to get his book on plants. When he came back, Azkedellia had a thick volume on the Lurlinian period of the OZ's history. He settled back into the chair across from her and opened the book to where he'd left off. They remained engrossed in their books until midmorning, when Meimei and Saria came in to dress Azkedellia for the day.


	8. Journey to the Past

Chapter Eight - Journey to the Past

_Courage, see me through_

_Heart, I'm trusting you_

_On this journey to the past_

Three days later, Jeb stood next to Azkedellia as they waved goodbye to DG, Wyatt Cain, Glitch and Raw. The sisters had spent the previous night going over maps and meticulously planning DG's routes and stopover points with the Queen and Ahamo as well as the other travellers. Azkedellia had given DG rough points to start looking for hideouts.

"Why don't you just come along?" asked Cain.

"Adventure is not my thing," said Azkedellia. "Besides, I'm still malnourished and the physicians say that I should not leave the capital at this time."

"And who will design my Presentation dresses if Az doesn't?" teased DG.

The Queen sighed. "I do wish that you wold let me do some of the designing, DG."

"You have your hands full, Mother," said Azkedellia quickly, "between getting the OZ back in order and the politicking. I have some spare time, so I thought I would help out a little bit. Besides, my little sister only gets one Presentation. I want to help make it special for her."

"And I'm sure that you'll do a wonderful job, Azke," said Ahamo, grinning warmly at his eldest child. "I'm glad you're feeling well enough to be creative."

"Me too, Daddy," said Azkedellia. "There are a couple of spells I need to teach DG before you go. To protect you."

"We were fine last time," argued DG. "Why do I have to learn spells?"

"Your adventures have a habit of getting other people into trouble," said Azkedellia quietly. "Particularly the people who care most about you." DG looked at the ground, ashamed.

"What spells are you going to teach her?" asked the Queen.

"Direction spell," said Azkedellia. "One of the hideouts is in the middle of a magnetic field. Compasses won't work, but magic will. A basic healing spell. A warding spell, so they can sleep in peace. And a spell that will nullify poisons. The rest, DG can figure out on her own."

"Hey," said DG, "that's not fair."

"It's your adventure," said Azkedellia. "Now let me teach you."

And DG had learned. Jeb hadn't approved of some of Azkedellia's teaching methods, like cutting herself open and having DG heal the cut, but DG had more tools in her arsenal than she had before and that was a clear relief to her parents. It was a clear relief to Cain too, knowing that DG had a few more tricks up her fairly tight sleeves.

And now, leather jacket on and boots on her feet, DG was ready to go on her next adventure. Azkedellia was also wearing her leather jacket and boots, though for a different reason. While DG was going to travel around the country, Azkedellia was going to start building up her physical strength again by riding horses. And Jeb was going to learn with her.

"Ready for your net adventure, Deeg?"asked Azkedellia.

"Ready as I'll ever be," affirmed DG. "Are you?"

"I can't just give up on life," said Azkedellia. "Otherwise, what did you save me for?"

"Take care of yourself," said DG.

"You too," said Azkedellia. "And try not to think too badly of me when you find the papers you're looking for. Some things … are worse than others."

"Take care of yourself, Jeb," said Cain hugging his son.

"Be safe," said Jeb. "And come home."

"Will do," said Cain. "Good luck with your riding lessons. I'm sure your princess has everything planned out already."

"Knowing her, she does," said Jeb.

"I'll work on more of the Tower notes while you're gone," Azkedellia assured Glitch. "I'm sure that I'll find something other than Sunseeder notes in there and work with them to reverse the headcasing."

"Thanks Azkadee," said Glitch. "I miss my brain."

"It's the least I can do, Uncle Ambrose," said Azkedellia. "At the last place on your list, there should be a vault of extracted brains. Have DG call me when you get there and Mother will send a team to extract the brains and bring them here."

"I won't forget," promised Glitch. "I love you, Azkadee."

"I love you too, Uncle Ambrose," said Azkedellia. "Now, off you four go. You only have so much time before the Presentation."

"Aw, you had to remind me," said DG. The sisters hugged one last time. DG led the way out of the castle and through the gate that would lead her company out to the main road that would lead them into the western plains of the OZ.

Azkedellia watched the group of four until they were specks in the distance. She held her clasped hands in front of her as she stood in silence. Jeb watched with her. He missed the energy of DG, Glitch, Cain and Raw already, and they were barely gone.

"Ready to begin your riding lessons?" asked Azkedellia.

"I do know some things," said Jeb. "So I'm not a complete beginner."

"Oh good," said Azkedellia. "Then you'll have to show me what you know."

They walked to the stables. Azkedellia's black horse was on crossties in the main aisle behind a beautiful bay mare with a blaze on her face. Azkedellia greeted the two horses familiarly.

"The bay was Zero's," said Azkedellia. "I thought she deserved a better rider."

"What's her name?" asked Jeb.

"Blaze," said Azkedellia. "Imaginative, is it not?"

"Very," said Jeb, laughing a little bit. "What was Zero like?"

"The Witch loved him," said Azkedellia. "They were kindred spirits. They both got off on other people's pain. Zero was one of her biggest supporters. He was married to a woman he wasn't really fond of, despised children, and refused to eat fried potatoes. But he was loyal, and he was obedient, and that, applied properly, made up for some of his defects."

"I can't believe that he wouldn't eat fried potatoes," said Jeb. "They're wonderful."

"Bad childhood memories, I think," said Azkedellia. "Enough about Zero. Do you know how to groom a horse?"

Jeb did know how to groom a horse. When Azkedellia was satisfied that he knew what he was doing, she groomed her own horse and tacked it up. They spent the morning riding in the paddock next to the barn, Jeb relearning a few skills and Azkedellia revelling in her freedom and riding circles around Jeb.

They returned to the palace for lunch with the Queen and Ahamo. The royal couple hugged their daughter and asked her about her research. They discussed what Azkedellia had found in the Witch's notes so far, Azkedellia using the most polite terms possible to tell her parents what she had found about the Witch's reign and what had been done in her name. The Queen looked faintly sick; Ahamo looked grim.

"In slightly happier news," said Azkedellia, "Jeb and I have started riding in the mornings. That should help me regain my physical health."

"Oh lovely," said the Queen. "How are you feeling now?"

"Fairly well," said Azkedellia. "I have been eating nutrient-dense meals over the last few weeks, so I should be alright. And I have been sleeping for more than four hours a night lately."

"Were you having trouble sleeping before?" asked Ahamo.

"I am plagued by nightmares," said Azkedellia. "However, I have good people around me who help me through the aftermath."

"Saria makes good tea," said Jeb. "It's very soothing."

"She does indeed," agreed Azkedellia. "How is reorganizing going, Mother?"

"It's going as well as can be expected," sighed Queen Lavender. "The politicians are circling like hawks. The war crimes trials are ongoing, and I must keep abreast of those developments. I do not get to spend much time on family, which is where I wish I could spend my time."

"I am sorry to hear that, Mother," said Azkedellia. "Hopefully, DG's trip will be short and Daddy and I will be around the palace doing various projects. If there is anything I can do to help, please let me know."

"Of course, Azkedellia," said the Queen. "I will send some projects your way."


	9. We Can Work it Out

Chapter Nine - We Can Work It Out

_Life is very short, and there's no time_

_For fussing and fighting, my friend_

_I have always thought that it's a crime_

_So I will ask you once again_

The Queen's idea of projects for Azkedellia turned out to be in-palace administrative work. Over the course of a week, Jeb watched Azkedellia slowly get angrier and angrier. As she finished going over the kitchen's budgets for the next month, she slammed the ledger shut, threw down her pen and stormed onto her balcony. Jeb immediately followed; in her current state, Azkedellia was vulnerable to assassination attempts.

"Leave me alone, Jeb," said Azkedellia.

"You know why I can't do that," said Jeb. "Talk to me."

"It is very frustrating to be constantly doing drudge work," said Azkedellia, "when my magic could be helping thousands of people to live better lives. And it's my fault that they are miserable in the first place!"

"Technically, it's the Witch's fault for using your body," pointed out Jeb. "And it's DG's fault for getting you possessed in the first place."

"Don't you dare blame her," Azkedellia flared. Her body completely tensed.

"I don't blame her," Jeb said. "She was a little kid. So were you."

"I should have protected her better," said Azkedellia. "I should have protected everyone better. And now I can't even fix everything that I destroyed!"

"You did try to protect DG," said Jeb. "But you were so young—"

"I was older," said Azkedellia, "and I'm a princess—"

"Just because you're a princess doesn't mean you have to do everything right all the time."

"Yes it does!"

"You're a person too, Azkedellia! People make mistakes."

"Not such costly ones."

"Yes, they do. Everyday. Maybe not on the same scale, but they make mistakes."

"Like you ever made a mistake."

"I did. My mistake killed forty-six people, most of them children."

Azkedellia paused. Then burst into tears. Jeb stood there, flummoxed. Azkedellia gasped out, "I'm sorry. I'm just so frustrated with my mother and myself. I know that what I'm doing needs to be done, but there just isn't money in the treasury for all the labour that needs doing. If DG and I used our magic, we could halve labour costs. Mother knows this and still she won't let me help."

"Talk to her," said Jeb. "Talk to your father. I think that you can get one or both of them on side. You need adventure too. You're just more cautious about it than DG is."

"I am sorry," said Azkedellia. "You're right. I should not have shouted at you."

"I understand where you're coming from," said Jeb. "I've been watching this build for days so I've been expecting it. How are the Presentation dressing coming?"

"Really well," said Azkedellia. "I've done some more youthful ones for my sister. I think she'll like her final dress. It's more of a jumpsuit than a gown, so I think she will go for that."

"That should be interesting," said Jeb. "What am I wearing?"

"The traditional guard uniform," said Azkedellia, "unless I can think of an excuse for you not to. I think it's horrible."

"Is it ugly?"

"No, it just looks really uncomfortable. You'll see."

"I'll take your word for it."

Azkedellia turned and headed back into her rooms. Jeb followed her into the sitting room area of her suite, where she worked. She collected all of the finished paperwork and arranged it in a neat pile, which she picked up. She nodded to Jeb and swept out of her rooms and down the hall towards her mother's public working rooms.

"Is her Majesty available?" asked Azkedellia of the Queen's secretary. Jeb flinched at her sharp tone.

"Yes, for the moment," said the secretary. "I'll see if she'll see you, princess."

"No need," said Azkedellia. "I need to speak to her urgently." And she passed the protesting secretary, Jeb in tow, and went into her mother's office.

Queen Lavender looked up when her daughter entered the room. She put down her pen and waited for Azkedellia to speak.

"I've finished the accounts you sent to me," said Azkedellia, "and while I am sure that my work on them has saved you time and has helped to put the OZ back into order, it is not the kind of work that I would like to be doing."

"What do you have in mind?" asked the Queen.

"I need to go out into the OZ and repair the damage I have done," said Azkedellia. "You know as well as I do that half the projects that need to be completed cannot be funded because there is no money for them. Please, just let me go and repair things, like the Fields of the Papae and the Yellow Brick Route. I know that I can do it."

"I want to let you go," admitted the Queen, "but I am not prepared to lose you, Azkedellia. There are too many who want you dead. I am barely holding off the courts from trying you for crimes against the people of the OZ."

"Then let them try me," said Azkedellia, frustrated. "I have already decided to give up public life, Mother. DG will be the queen after you. I cannot do nothing when the Witch did so much wrong."

"Very well," sighed the Queen. "Over the next few weeks, organize a plan to rebuild Central City. The amount of unsatisfactory housing is unacceptable. I am putting you in charge of the rehabilitation of Central City. That includes the Tin Men."

"I can run that," agreed Azkedellia. "Do you want to help me, Jeb?"

"I'd like that," said Jeb. "I know people in the slums that can help give us better insight into what's going on down there."

"Wonderful," said the Queen. "Then I leave this project in your capable hands."

"And my budget?" said Azkedellia.

"I'll leave it up to you to find a way to pay for everything you will need," said the Queen.

Azkedellia nodded and left her mother's offices. Jeb followed her as she went down the hall to her father's office. Coincidentally, Ahamo was meeting with the Treasurer. Jeb watched as Ahamo eyed his daughter warily as she approached the desk.

"Good afternoon," said Azkedellia. "I was wondering if I could talk to you, Bloome. About getting treasury money."

"Oh no you don't," said Bloome the Treasurer. "You had the Treasury at your disposal for a decade and the poor thing is a shambles. I'm not giving you any money for anything."

"Not even to revitalize Central City?" said Azkedellia.

"No," said Bloome. "Absolutely not."

"Not even to pay for the recruitment and training of a new Tin Man corps?"

Bloome paused. "The Queen put you in charge of that?"

"She did. So do I get money for that?"

"I'll consider it," said Bloome.

"What about to improve the sewage system?"

"I'll consider that too."

"Thank you Bloome. Daddy, will you have tea with me this afternoon?"

"I suppose I have time for tea with my daughter," said Ahamo. "I feel like I've seen so much of DG and so little of you, Azke."

"I feel much the same," said Azkedellia. She smiled one of her shy smiles. "I shall see you later then."

"You will," promised Ahamo.

"Wonderful," said Azkedellia. She waved as she left Ahamo's office and headed back to her rooms. Jeb followed her, turning the two encounters over in his mind. Once the doors to Azkedellia's suite were closed, the princess curled up in a ball in one of her chairs and stayed that way for a full fifteen minutes. Jeb sat on a chair near her and waited.

"I'll make this right," said Azkedellia, her voice muffled by her skirts. "I have to."

"But not alone," said Jeb.

"That's what I'm counting on," said Azkedellia.


	10. Changes

Chapter Ten - Changes

_I watch the ripples change their size_

_But never leave the stream_

_Of warm impermanence and_

_So the days float through my eyes_

It took two weeks for Azkedellia to fully map out her plan for the city. Jeb spent many of the nights they both woke up from nightmares with her, going over maps and designing a more efficient sewage system that would create work for the unemployed, at least for a while. Jeb watched as Azkedellia alternated between designing affordable housing for Cental City's poorest and designing DG's Presentation gowns.

"We will get the people who live in this area to build their own homes," said Azkedellia. "They can live in one of the ballrooms while the project is underway."

"The Queen won't be happy with that," said Jeb.

"The Queen does not need to be happy," said Azkedellia firmly, lip quivering. "She needs to understand that the housing situation needs to change. I must do this."

"The Guard will help out," Jeb assured her. He'd had several talks with the men and women of the Gale Guard about helping Azkedellia's plans along. They'd felt strange helping her, but once Jeb had explained what she was up to, they were more than happy to help.

"I hope so," said Azkedellia. "I am going to need all the help I can get with this project."

"You seem happier," said Jeb.

"I think I am happier," said Azkedellia. "I am doing something worthwhile with myself. Does that not usually make a person happier?"

"I suppose it does," said Jeb. "I was looking over your plans. As nice as arched windows are, square ones are easier to build."

"That may be, but arched windows will give the area some character," said Azkedellia.

"The people won't appreciate them," snapped Jeb. "All they'll want is a light source. They won't care if the windows look pretty."

"Very well, I shall redesign the house fronts," sighed Azkedellia. "But I insist on there being trees. They will help make the area prettier. And cleaner."

"I agree with that," said Jeb. "It'll give the kids space to play."

"Then we'll have to hire people to be arbourists," said Azkedellia, "so that the trees are well taken care of and when they are mature no one will be hurt."

"I like how this plan of yours is going," said Jeb.

"Much better than the last one," Azkedellia attempted to joke. "Is it too soon to joke about that?"

"Perhaps a little," said Jeb. "Where are we sourcing materials from?"

"I have decided to go through Mother's office and source from the West," said Azkedellia. "If they think they are dealing with her, then they will give us a fair price. If they know it is me, they will outright refuse to work with us."

"Then you've found a good way around it," said Jeb. "If they don't look too far into it, they'll never know that you're heading this project."

"I know how easy it is to find out that the materials are going to me," said Azkedellia, frustrated. "But I can think of no other way to get what we need. The West needs the economic boost that comes with building. The East needs an agricultural boost. The South needs an agricultural boost. The North needs the mines to work again. And Central is a mess that needs reorganizing and repair. And there is no one to blame for this disaster except for me."

"We'll tackle this one area at a time," said Jeb. "I know that you have plans for all of the OZ."

"I might," said Azkedellia, "but the people need to gain confidence in DG and her ability to make decisions and use her Light. I can only do so much. Jeb?"

"Yes?"

"If I choose to leave after the Presentation," said Azkedellia, "would you come with me?"

"Where would you go?" asked Jeb. "Finaqua?"

"Not Finaqua," said Azkedellia. "I don't know if I could ever go there again. There's a small house in the southeast called Gale House. It is where members of the royal family go when they are embarrassments or choose to retire from public life. I would go there."

"What's there?"

"It is a working farm, or it was. We - and whoever went with us - would be completely self sufficient. The OZ could forget I existed."

"I'd like that. To live quietly and peacefully for once."

"Your father would be welcome to visit at any point, should the two of you choose to do that."

"I think that'll be good for him, getting out of Central every so often. You have this all worked out, don't you Azkedellia?"

"Not all worked out. But much of my future, yes."

"And you want me in it?"

"I have come to trust you. I find your presence soothing."

"There's a compliment. So when does the Central City operation begin?"

"Next week, if all goes according to plan."

One of the Queen's messengers popped into Azkedellia's suite. "Message for Princess Azkedellia."

"Yes?" said Azkedellia. "What is it?"

"The Queen rushed your request, and the West will be sending supplies for reconstruction of Central City," chirped the messenger.

"Thank you," said Azkedellia. "Please thank the Queen for me. I will begin operation Ratcatcher in the next few days. As soon as the materials arrive."

"Got it!" said the messenger. She bowed and dashed out of the suite and back to the Queen's offices.

"Well that was convenient," said Azkedellia. "Is your end ready?"

"The Guard is all set," said Jeb. "Whenever you're ready, Azkedellia, so are we."

"That is a good thing," said Azkedellia. "I am going to read for a little while. You are welcome to join me."

"I'd like that," said Jeb. "Let me get the third volume of Ozman history."

"History?"

Jeb blushed. "Yeah. It's interesting."

"We will have to talk about it," said Azkedellia with a badly suppressed smile.


End file.
